<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choose A Side by My_Alter_Ego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063245">Choose A Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego'>My_Alter_Ego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie is putting pressure on Neal to revert to type, but Neal seems to be dragging his heels</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Caffrey &amp; Mozzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choose A Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Choose a side, Neal,” Mozzie had intoned solemnly. Choices—it was always about choices, but sometimes the lines became blurred because of something that was hard to name. Neal wished that he had his friend’s focused intensity on the prize, but maybe the prize wasn’t a stupendous treasure. Maybe the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow was something entirely different. Perhaps Neal desired a sense of belonging and being respected, as well as another kind of freedom that money couldn’t buy. Neal knew he was changing in a way that Mozzie couldn’t seem to understand. Truthfully, Neal couldn’t fathom it either, and that gave him a nagging feeling of being disconnected from what had always been familiar. What kind of man was he becoming, and could he ultimately live with his new persona?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>